


whyd you only call me when youre high?

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, a lot of drinking, first suju fic ayyy, sad start good end??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>donghae is a wreck without hyukjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whyd you only call me when youre high?

donghae stares at the man facing back at him. the messed up hair, the heavy eyebags, the tear stained face. donghae doesnt recognise these as his own. the man in the mirror isnt him. he tries to convince himself hes fine. but the world around him dont believe his words. "dude, youre wasted. go home." an elder male pokes at his arm. donghaes blurry vision doesnt make out the face of the man. "ff-fuck off heechul hyung im fine!" donghae slaps the bartender.

"you gotta go man, im closing up the bar soon." heechuls gotten used to dongae like this. it has been around two months since hyukjae left. "im not gonnna leave until hyukkkies here!" donghaes words are slurred and heechul is tempted to whack him in the head. heechul takes off his apron and passes it to a younger worker that looks somewhat similar to him but a female version instead. "lets go donghae." heechul picks up the younger male in bridal style. "yah! i can wwalk myself!" donghae punches at heechuls chest. heechul reluctantly puts donghae down. 

the two walk with donghae being held up by heechul. a blonde male walks through the door and donghae finds himself running back into the bar. a younger looking heechul blocks donghaes way so heechul could drag donghaes drunk ass back home. "but hyunggg i swwear! it was hyukkie!!" donghae tries to fight with heechul. "youre just dreaming donghae. lets go." heechul kicks donghae into the back if a taxi. "i guess im really dreamimg..." donghae sighs and rests his eyes.

donghae cant seem to fall asleep. alcohol makes you drowsy but its keeping him awake. donghae tried calling hyukjae but he never picked up. one. two. three. soon it was the eighth time. the devil whispers in his ear to text hyukjae. donghae is aware of how bad of an idea that is. donghae plays some slow music to help him fall asleep. a slow song plays. donghae hears his own voice. and then hyukjaes. donghae is tempted to press skip but he knows he shouldnt. a part of him is tempted to text hyukjae. donghae hums to the melody of the song, unconsciously typing out a message to hyukjae. donghae hasnt changed hyukjaes contact name and doesnt plan to do so in the near future. hyukjaes soft low voice of him rapping comforts donghae as he clicks send. donghae was beginning to doze off when a notification goes off. "whyd you only call me when youre high?" donghae reads the message and knows hes disturbing hyukjae. donghae turns off the music and forces himself to sleep.

donghae stares at the sign in front of heechuls bar. "everyone above 22 is allowed unless youre lee donghae. with love from your casual bartender, kim heechul <3 " just great. what other bar will actually tend to his bullshit now. donghae goes over to some random bar. whatever bar doesnt matter as long as he could have his drinks. being in a random bar alone was awkward.

he was in need of a partner since heechul abandoned him. scrolling through his call log, donghae wasnt so surprised that it was filled with the contact name "honey~". donghae couldnt bring himself to change hyukjaes contact name. "hyukjae ah are you out tonight?" donghae presses send. one message isnt enough.

"i miss you".

donghae sends the message. 

"im sorry"

donghae sends again.

"let me see you"

donghae clicks send again.

"i still love you"

send.

 

donghae gives up. donghae isnt able to make hyukjae listen. but its okay he can help himself. eight bottles and two hours later. hes unable to make any alright decisions and only having bad ideas.

the clock hands are at 3 am. donghae cant get hyukjae to change his mind. hell, he doesnt even know how hyukjaes facing it.

is he doing fine?  
is he the same?  
is it like nothing ever happened?  
does he act like their relationship was a lie?  
or is he a mess?  
a giant mess of tears and alcohol?  
like him?

donghae calls him up again. of course its to no avail. donghae doesnt even wonder why he calls hyukjae when he knows hyukjae isnt going to pick up.  
"yah! why do you only call me when youre high? you never called me when we were together. you never cared." donghaes broken world fell apart completely.

at 3:30 in the morning a sudden realisation hit donghae. why does he even bother waiting for hyukjae to come when he could look for hyukjae himself. if he isnt at heechuls or this bar then where the hell would he be? donghae feels like hes running out of time. if he doesnt see hyukjae now itll all be ruined. donghae pays for his drinks and is ready to leave. he needs to look for what he hoped, no, needs to be found. until hes stopped at the door.

"You gotta be up in the morning, gonna have an early night. And you're starting to bore me, baby. Why'd you only call me when you're high?" it felt like he was in heaven. the blonde male was at the door. he looked like a mess but donghae couldnt say much since he was worse. donghae dropped his bag and held the blonde tightly. the tears pouring once again.

"whyd you only call me when youre high? donghae ya?" hyukjae tries to smile. donghaes glad to know they felt the same throughout. "i-i promise.. i wont l-leave you-u ag-gain." donghae sniffles. still holding onto hyukjae. "good. i dont want to separate from you again." hyukjae smiles, holding donghae tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didnt figure out the two workers at heechuls bar im here to tell ya :D the girl is exid's hani and the guy is seventeen's jun i hope you enjoyed this fic since its my first time writing a fic for suju even though im an elf since sorry sorry


End file.
